


Quiet Moments

by timetosin



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, one sided doug pinning, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosin/pseuds/timetosin
Summary: A quick look into Eiffel's mind as he stares at his commanding officer"The soft red blinking light illuminates her face, the sharp color reflects in her eyes, and bounces off her tar colored hair as it suffocates in its tight bun.It’s moments similar to this one in which Eiffel cannot control himself."





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I know I have come to this fandom super late and minffel seems to be a small ship but I just really wanted them to pin over one another or end up together?

The soft red blinking light illuminates her face, the sharp color reflects in her eyes, and bounces off her tar colored hair as it suffocates in its tight bun.

It’s moments similar to this one in which Eiffel cannot control himself.

Silent, gnawing moments like this when Minkowski buries herself in the repairs and unable to expose his voyeuristic consumption, Eiffel stares. His eyes drink in her image unrestrained, his mind always commands him to look away but his pupils disobey.

Her lithe fingers twist a screwdriver, her left-hand skims across an exposed circuit board, her left ring finger still suntanned from where a ring used to reside.

_She’s married, still, regardless._

Eiffel always reminds himself of this fact, yet somehow his brain deflects it almost toying with the reality as if it were folklore. How was he supposed to consider Mr. Koudelka real when any mention of him was a passing whisper? Koudelka was more a Wolf 359 cryptid than a spouse. The blinking light continues and Minkowski’s body language shifts from focus to confusion, Eiffel takes this cue to jerk his gaze away. 

At night he thinks of her hands, her lips curled into a snarl in his direction, how despite being a foot shorter than Kepler she stands full of pride.

Maybe he’s attracted to her because he hasn’t been around women in a while.

Maybe he should have snuck girly magazines into space, it would be much easier than pinning over his commanding officer.

Maybe one day Minkowski will catch him staring and take pity on him, one kiss couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
